The eyelash brushes known at present consist of a handle whose end carries the brush proper. They are generally made by means of tufts of bristles held between metal wire. Certain eyelash brushes have also been proposed in which these bristles are replaced by hook-shaped bristles of a material such as that sold under the Trade Name "VELCRO".
These brushes naturally have constant and well- defined characteristics, both as regards the disposition and distribution of the bristles in space and as regards the suppleness of hardness of the brush. Similarly, the quantity of the make-up product capable of being retained on the brush remains constant for a given make-up product. Now, the requirements of the users of these brushes may vary a very great deal. In fact, the shape, the number, the disposition and the length of the eyelashes may vary considerably from person to person, as may also their thickness and suppleness. Moreover, the make-up products currently on sale are becoming more and more numerous and have very different characteristics of colouring, viscosity etc. Finally, the make-up habits vary enormously from person to person.
The invention proposes to overcome these various problems and to supply an improved make-up brush, in particular an eyelash brush, which would be capable of being adapted to the various requirements encountered, whether these requirements are dictated by the user or related to the nature of the make-up product used. Moreover, the invention proposes to supply such a brush which could be of simple design, inexpensive, and easy to make.